We Can't Stop Here
by sway-babysway
Summary: A little something I wrote on my iPod so the formatting is a bit strange. Tiny Bradie x Shaun pairing. And I honestly mean tiny. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, the man yelping out in pain,

"Tell me this much and I'll let you go," her tone was sinister and demanding, "Where is Shaun?" the man craned his neck to look into her black blazing glare,

"Who's Shaun?" she rolled her eyes and groaned, he was from the authority alright,

"Don't tell me you all seriously revert to those gay nicknames? I'm looking for 'Jack the Ripper' can you tell me where the fuck I can find him?" the man continued to stare, she was on the verge of snapping not only his neck but her temper.

"He's in his dorm, number 11. Am I be obliged to know who is requesting him?" a sickening grin appeared on her face, she bent forward and whispered in his ear,

"Ruby mother fucking red." if you were in the street that night, be it the 12th of August at 2:35a.m, you would've been sent a shock to the heart at the loud snap of bone and ear piercing squeals of pain coming from a dark alleyway down the backstreet. However if you were somehow in that town on that night you'd already be accustomed to hearing things like that, you see the town let alone country where these events take place is no ordinary town for you see dear reader;

This. Is. Bat. Country.

''

The morning alarm went off as usual, roll marks as usual, everyone here as... There was something off... Everyone could tell just by reading the face of the general,

"I... I have some unfortunate news for us all, we lost one of our great members last night, one of the security here, a veteran of his trade, so for today we will work ahead whilst remembering the courage and greatness of Trevor, The Cross." tension rose within the crowd, The Thunder, Disco Honey and Jack the Ripper looked at one another, all their faces with the same word clearly painted across them, 'How?' Thunder was the first to speak,

"I'll meet you guys back in the dorms." Disco smiled softly, a small dent in the left side of his face, Jack however sat there motionless.

"Yo dude, you okay?" he brushed his dark brown fringe out of his eyes to take Disco's expression in full, the sun reflecting off his black lip piercing and right into Jack's eyes.

"Yeah I guess I'm alright, you go back with Bradie." Disco's eyes went wide and he leant forward, his blonde bangs hitting Jack in the face,

"Watch it Shaun, you know we're not supposed to use our names," Shaun (Jack) rolled his eyes and spoke back just as quietly,

"I know Andy, I know, but don't you get sick of it? Don't you wish we could call each other by our real names? For fuck sakes, your name makes you sound like a fucking poof." Andy (Disco) thought momentarily before nodding in agreement.

"Bradie (Thunder) and I will be waiting for you back in the dorm." he gave Shaun a squeeze on the shoulder before heading off in the same direction Bradie went, towards the dark grey apartment buildings, twenty floors high, twenty dorms wide with ten on each side of the corridor. Shaun stared off into the distance, his mind wandering in a endless universe, he knew where it would end up, right where the terror all began. He was never meant for this lifestyle, hunting down those needed to be taught a lil bit of justice, a smack on the back a clip to the ear and off they go. Well at least that's the way his dad described it after he learnt of his destiny already chosen and written in stone. He got out of his seat and proceeded down the cobblestone path towards the ten foot tall wire mesh fence, it felt like prison, the barb wire and electric paneling the cherry on top, but it wasn't prison, he told himself every night, it's the authority, a somewhat elite group of individuals chosen to fight against the general's skewed perception of evil. He sat down cross legged in front of the fence and sighed. The only way out was death, unless you were lucky and got assigned to a big tough heroic mission. A trace of laughter oozed out and he smiled, the only way him, Andy and Bradie would get out would be death, they were the bottom feeders, the weaklings, unlike Katherine. He buried his face in his hands, Katherine, she used to be in there, share the same room as Bradie, number 10, right across the hall from him and Andy. She got out, sent off on an assignment then somehow disappeared. Everyone at the authority believed she was dead, everyone except him, the general, Andy and Bradie. Mentally exhausted he went back to the dorm, Andy sat there unaware of his arrival playing Black Ops. Shaun walked over to the bed by the left wall and slumped onto the mattress, the springs sounding and ear paining chorus under his mass.

"Oh hey Shaun," he simply sighed in response. Slowly he drifted into sleep, that's when the dream... well memory came forward.

The guns fired around him, he could barely hear his father's voice over the missiles.

"Shaun, get down!" he wasn't supposed to be exposed to this violence yet, he was only fourteen. The sky turned orange, yellow and white in front of him, painful horrid shrieks came from within the bright light.

"SHAUN!" the voice was roughed and followed by gasps and bellowing tears. Her eyes, the bright blue grey showing such sadness it was burned into his skull.

"I'm coming Katherine!" he ran forward and was pulled back by a cord around his waist. His father. "Dad, let me go!" he shouted, tears began falling down his face. His father stared at him,

"She's collateral Shaun! Leave her here, we have to go!" collateral. How dare he...

"NO! She's my best friend, and that fucking authority is full of sick bastards!" he wriggled out of his father's grasp and ran as fast as he could. Katherine. She was alive, barely. "I'm here, I'm gonna help you," he picked her up and ran to the helicopter, yes his ass of a father was inside it, but so was help, help for Katherine.

The memory shifted, like always, years forward, he was at the academy, no choice. Sat between some blonde kid with a silver lip stud and a guy with brown hair and chubby cheeks, not to mention a strangely absurd Spiderman addiction. It seemed as if he'd be stuck there with a bunch of no hopes forever, that was until he heard her laugh. Brunette must have made a joke, she was sitting on the other side of him, two seats away from Shaun.

"Katherine?" he questioned and she leant forward, they hadn't seen each other for three years even though they regularly spoke and texted.

"Shaun, I'm not surprised, after all you're the only reason I enrolled. Hey Bradie did you know Shaun saved my life when we were fourteen?" brunette looked at him wide eyed in disbelief,

"Wow..." so that was it, the beginning of the end to put it simply, Katherine's end that is. She was shipped off one day to hunt down some weirdo who was weirdly obsessed with little kids, not for sex, for fun. Turning them into his puppets, it went well, until she disappeared. The general's voice still clear in his head,

"It appears we may have very well lost Katherine, Ruby Red."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose on a brand new day, a smug grin crawling it's way onto her face, three months, three months of being afraid of the sun. Rather ironic she thought seeing as she was once afraid of the dark. It stung her skin irritably as it creeped through the blind. Nothing but a little sunburn is all it would look like, she should be grateful, no sparkling, no turning to ashes, just a bit of wear and tear, as long as she applied sunscreen.

''

"This sucks!" Shaun shouted throwing the Xbox controller against the wall,

"I know right? The graphics are so shit!" he struggled not to roll his eyes,

"Not the game Andy, this, being stuck here until we're good enough to get out. Newsflash, you me and Bradie, we're not getting out, only if we die!" there was a firm knocking at the door, Andy opened it up to reveal one of the officials, in his gloved hand was a yellowing parchment. Without a word he gave it to Andy and shut the door.

"Well Shaun... I guess you were wrong." he unrolled it and his blue eyes widened in excitement and surprise, "Disco Honey, Jack the Ripper AND The Thunder have been selected to retrieve the geisha from the Qi Palace and be her guards! Holy fuck you know what this means! We're getting out!"

The three boys met the general in the main room, it was dark and musty making them choke on their own air as they entered. A small light was turned on in the centre of the room, the general stepped forward, eyes grazing over the boys,

"Glad to see you all got my message." a girl with medium length black hair stepped forward and stood beside him, "This is your partner for the assignment. She will be replacing Ruby Red's place in the assignment,"

"REPLACING!" Shaun leapt forward to punch the general in the face, luckily (for the general that is) Bradie and Andy held him back. "You can't replace her! She could come back!"

"Shaun.. I mean, Jack, she won't man, if she was going to she would've already." Deep down he knew Andy was right but there was no way he'd let he general know that.

"Jack, Disco is right. Now it would be best of you to refrain from attacking me under further circumstances." Anger fueled up from inside him, the general was just like his father, a selfish bastard who didn't give a fuck about anyone else's feelings. "Jack, Disco and Thunder, Wendy here shall be accompanying you on the mission. If it helps see of her as assistance and not a replacement of Ruby Red." Shaun wouldn't see her as anything, just bait or a way to get back at the entire authority for how they'd treated him.

The team of, after much heated argument, four, went off to get fully prepared. Andy and Bradie were waiting in the main room, Shaun however sat in the room quietly, he was getting out, he could run, run away, find Katherine, and be with her, the way things were supposed to be. Outside the door he could hear the voice of his father, but he wasn't talking to him, the general.

"I thought you organized for her to be disposed of," disposed? He ripped out his earphones to listen closer,

"I did, but after the news of Trevor there's a chance she's out there." Katherine... Killed Trevor?

"The slayers should've gotten her by now, fix it Donald." the general walked down towards the main room and Shaun sat there knowing it wouldn't be smart to go out there whilst his dad was still there. Katherine, slayers, no, that couldn't be right, vampires were nothing but fictitious nonsense, weren't they? He shrugged off the thought and grabbed his bag looking in the mirror one last time, he was in his black skinnies and grey suit like jacket. Nerves began to rise, he was getting out, out of here. He was getting his wish.

"I don't know about you but fuck this is exciting!" Bradie hadn't stopped talking the whole way. Shaun sat there staring out the dark tinted window of the van, his mind in a whirlwind from what he overheard before leaving, there was nothing clear to identify that who they were indeed talking about was Katherine, but deep down he knew it was, it was almost like he could sense it. "Shaun, necropheliac or dundropheliac?" he raised an eyebrow at Bradie,

"What?" he shook his head, "Actually, never mind." he went back to looking out the window, Wendy, who was actually called Christie signaled him out the corner of his eye, "What?"

"Just wanted to know if you were-"

"No. I'm not alright, I finally get out of that hell hole but I also get you as a replacement after finding out my best friend in the whole fucking galaxy could've been with us. Worst of all I heard something I shouldn't have and now I can't get it out of my head." she stared at him stunned,

"Sorry..." Andy punched him in the side,

"It's not her fault okay? Lay off her Shaun," he sighed and looked back at her,

"Sorry, just... A lot on my mind." she smiled understandingly and he smiled back. The van hauled to a stop, the kinetic energy throwing them forward in their seats, Bradie looked out the window, it was dark, and reminiscent of a town from a horror movie.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked out loud, his voice merely a whisper. The driver concealed in the front cleared his throat and spoke in an authoritative tone,

"This is Bat Country."


	3. Chapter 3

She threw the drained corpse onto the ground,

"Bat Country, what a stupid fucking name," she paused at the sound of the voice, Andy? She peered out onto the main street lit only by the street lights around it. It was them, she couldn't believe her eyes. Fate. The word echoed within her skull,

"Alright, Jack, Disco, Thunder and Wendy, Qi palace is that way," a voice from within the van instructed, Wendy? Who the hell?

"Bastards, they've already replaced me." her words were literally stained with blood.

''

"Do you reckon this is where Katherine is?" He asked as they sauntered down the path towards the palace. Bradie looked at him, sorrow in his eyes, he missed Katherine almost as much as Shaun did. Andy shrugged,

"Doubt it. Why would anyone wanna live in a shit hole like this?" beside him he heard someone gasp in a backstreet but daren't say a word. The four walked for what felt like eternity. Suddenly they saw a fifth shadow on the ground in front of them, the three boys gasped and Christie screamed. The boys turned around and came face to face with someone they thought they never would, the black faces.

"Drop her!" Bradie shouted and the man disappeared into the darkness, the team of four turning into one of three. "Black faces, who would've thought?" Shaun remained motionless by guilt, he'd planned it. After all he had connections, amazing things can happen when you start hating you father and his ideals of who and what are good. Part of what concreted him to his spot was heartache, his initial thought at the sight of the fifth shadow was Katherine. A rock skittered along the pavement from the darkened backstreet, they were still being followed.

"Stay here, I'll see what it is," Bradie went to stop him whispering into his ear,

"The black faces Shaun, what if it's one of them?" he pushed Bradie's hand off his shoulder,

"I'll be fine." it wouldn't be one of them, well it shouldn't have been, he'd only organized one. "Who's there?" he whispered into the darkness, "If you're one of the black faces go back, I only asked for one to take the girl, leave,"

"I'm not a fucking black face," the voice, he knew it all too well,

"Katherine?" the moonlight reflected off her sinister grin and she pulled him in. "What happened?" her smile faded,

"I promise I'll tell you later, go get the geisha, do your job." she looked different, her eyes lacked their usual spark and she reeked of something he couldn't decipher, a mixture of death and blood.

"How can I find you again?" she left go of his tie,

"I'll find you, it's easier." he nodded and she turned around walking back into the dark dim street. His mind was a haze, Katherine was alive, but all the changes about her pointed towards his first thought, Katherine was a vampire.

"Who was it?" could he lie to Andy? Yes. Easily.

"Some random, they asked me for twenty bucks, like I'd give him any." they accepted his transparent lie and walked on, could it be easier to deceive them than he thought? His mind wasn't set straight, guilt, shock, horror, lust, confusion and frustration cycled through it in a whirlwind. They reached the palace, walking in silence the rest of the way. Easily they slipped in and the trio split up. A masquerade ball, how fancy, Shaun smirked as he got past the guard, Andy and Bradie went off in their own directions, each equipped with a distress buzzer if they found the geisha or worse, for Andy and Bradie, got caught by the black faces. It'd be easy for Shaun to get out of their hold, slip them a hundred dollars and get off free scot, but Andy and Bradie, they couldn't do that. He wandered aimlessly through the ballroom searching for the geisha, they'd all been told where she was and what she looked like. White hair, white skin, no mouth and red eyes. Crowds of hundreds filled the room, men and women all adorning some form of masquerade mask. People eyed him weirdly as he proceeded through the ballroom. They would be here soon, if he were to get out without blowing cover he'd have to act fast, in the midst of his thought he saw her, the geisha. Dressed in a silk kimono in a throne-like chair, he crouched in front of her and lowered her golden mask to reveal a complexion lacking a mouth and topped off with red eyes. Out the corner of his eye he could see the black faces starting to move in. He grabbed her hand and ran like fuck, black faces blocked the doorway and he tried to push through. He felt a pain in the middle of his back, a tranquilizer, they were taking him in, he looked back as he fell to the ground, Andy and Bradie looking at him and the geisha with terrified expressions. Slowly his world went black.

He awoke in the van, naturally he should've been shocked and panicking, but he wasn't. They wouldn't hurt him,

'Master Shaun, why must you protect the geisha?' good old black faces, there was a reason their faces were black, they pretty much lacked one, well eyes and ears were all they had, but their ears were like those of snakes. The only way they communicated was by telepathy, Shaun was lucky, he could respond the exact same.

'It's my job, I have no choice,'

'But the girl... The one you had us take... Wasn't she part of the job?' she was, indeed she was. But Shaun used her, deep down he was twisted and evil, he knew it, but tried his hardest not to let it show.

'Collateral.' the black face laughed in his mind and it echoed within Shaun's, 'What?'

'You sound just like your father,' he swore out loud and the geisha looked at him concerned,

"It's nothing don't worry," 'Be careful, I can have you killed just as easily as I can have you spared,' he grimaced,

'Master Shaun... Whose side are you on?' he sighed, the truth was he didn't know,

'Katherine's.' his heart tore at her name, she said she would see him, but so far... Nothing.

'You speak of her quite often... She must be very special to you.' Special was an understatement, she meant the world to him.

'Yes, and in fact, I ask something of all of you. I need some research done on her, she was one of us, us meaning the authority. But I heard my father talking to the general about her being-'

'Disposed?' how could he have know what Shaun was about to say,

'Disposed. What do they do to them? I saw her earlier, not long after you took Christie, in the darkness, I thought it was another one of you guys... What do they do when they dispose them?' the black face put no thought into the words he spoke, just let them out as if there wouldn't be any harm in Shaun knowing,

'They drug them like we do then drag them away, we simply interrogate and kill. But them, no interrogation, they won't even kill themselves. They have a community, here in Bat Country mind you, of vampires, they send off those to be drained of their life, but there are those who get lucky, who woo with the vampire chosen and become one themselves, after all it is better than being killed. So by the sounds of it Master Shaun, your Katherine is indeed a vampire.' fuck, it was true. His general reactions were mixed, hate for his father and the general, but mostly, sorrow, for Katherine.

'Does it pain them? To become one?' the van pulled up to a halt, he never received an answer to his questions.


	4. Chapter 4

She watched from the bushes as Shaun got out of the van surrounded by black faces,

"I don't want any special treatment, I can't have my friends know my connections, otherwise they might-" he pause and stared at one of them, "Yes. And we don't want that, none of us do." could he communicate with them that easily? Didn't they only talk via telepathy? The leaves behind her rustled and she turned around,

"Wendy?" the girl from before looked at her strange,

"Who are you?" Katherine looked over her shoulder and saw the black faces drag out the geisha, the tranquilized geisha, who's side was he on?

"I'm Ruby Red," she smiled,

"I thought you were dead?" her smile grew and she laughed evilly,

"So did they." she leapt forward digging her fangs into the neck of the girl, her life blood washing over her tongue, maybe revenge against the authority would be easier than she thought.

''

'Master Shaun... Don't make us do this. It's seen as betrayal,' he sighed, they didn't want to treat him like a normal captive,

'Do it. Not doing it would be betrayal.' finally they cooperated and put him and the geisha in the cell. She sat on the floor huddled over, her senses returning as the drugs wore off. Shaun stood there, his mind still circling, how had he gotten into this mess?

He was fifteen, the year after he saved Katherine. He sat in his room, his black pen drawing circles on his leg, she almost didn't survive. It pained him, yes they'd called, texted, emailed and all that jazz,

"Shaun quit the moping, she was just a citizen, nothing important." he looked up from under his fringe, his father spoke as if she was dead, collateral, how be hated that word,

"She's my best fucking friend! Don't talk as if she's not alive! If we didn't move all this way out closer to the fucking academy I'd still be able to be with her! GET THE FUCK OUT!" he stood up and slammed the door, his father was pissed now. He heard the car start in the driveway and looked out the window, his eyes following it as it drove out. He'd be going to the authority no doubt. Bat Country, what a dumb name for a town. His father spoke of pure 'evil' in the town, pure evil, the perfect way to anger his father even more. He ran into his father's room and rummaged through the drawer until his hand brushed the leather cover. The address book, he ripped it out and flicked straight to the forbidden section, why have it if it's forbidden? Crazy ass. There was one address, no name. He wrote it on his hand and ran downstairs, his skateboard was his fastest available transport. Faster Shaun, faster, he told himself again and again. Eventually he reached the blackened building, looks bad alright. He knocked on the door and it opened up to reveal a man with an entirely black face, "Woah..." the word slipped out and the man with the black face continued to, well kinda, stare. "um... Can you tell me who I can speak to in order to plan revenge against my father and the authority?" the man nodded and led him inside, he took him down a narrow dim lit hallway and into a dark room which looked like it was used for interrogation.

"Who's there?" a woman from inside spoke and Shaun stuttered out a reply,

"S-S-Shaun,"

"SHAUN WHO?" 'Be careful young man, she does not appreciate visitors,' he looked behind him and up at the black face,

'How the hell...' the black face laughed, he could hear him,

'Telepathy youth. It appears you are also equipped with it,' he smiled,

'That... Is fucking awesome,' he continued to smile as he opened up the door. Behind a large black oak desk set a woman with golden hair, like blonde mixed with red.

"Are you the Shaun who spoke before?" he nodded and found within a confidence he was unaware existed.

"I request your assistance in getting back at my father and the authority," the woman smiled,

"Delightful, someone of your age plotting vengeance. May I ask, how did you find this address?"

"In my father's address book, I don't know why he would have it, it was filed under forbidden." a smile passed over the woman's face,

"Is your father Donald from the authority?" Shaun nodded, "it is rather simple as to why he would have this address, he deals with disposals, and we are the bridge, the closing gap between authority and final disposal. Don't fret, this meeting shall be kept secret. How may I assist in your vengeance? Of course we will have to wait three years to attack the actual authority, burnt down from the inside?" he froze,

"Here's the problem, I'm already enrolled to start there, and if we wait that long I'm afraid I'll be killed in the process. The disposal, how is it done?" she groaned in defeat obviously wanting to obliterate the entire building.

"That is something you not need know, however young Shaun, how would you like to have some of my henchmen at your own command?" the idea sounded alright, he nodded and she brought in one of them. "Take young Shaun out and have him given his own assembly, come back when you are done." the man nodded and motioned for Shaun to follow,

'Why doesn't she talk like this to you?' the man laughed and it was audible in Shaun's skull,

'Master Shaun, she in unable to speak so easily, ninety percent of the time our messages are skewed and she misinterprets them. Therefore we have given up on telepathy, you however, are a wonder, and for that we shall all be grateful.' Shaun stopped walking and put his hands in his pockets.

"Give me whatever assembly seems fit, I'll contact you when needed." he turned and walked off. Once on his skateboard and down the main road he decided to test his so called telepathic sense, 'Kill one. One person from the authority, high up in the pyramid. Not my father, not the general.' he waited about half a minute,

'Yes Master Shaun, as you wish.'

He heard people coming up the stairs, suddenly two of the black faces appeared at the door, 'This is betrayal, leave,'

'Master Shaun, this is not us, we have fled, as has your assembly, this is not our doing.' he was right, the two men ripped off black hoods to reveal themselves as Andy and Bradie. The geisha ran out the door and Shaun followed, how could they get past and into there? The security was so tight. Then he saw it, hundreds of them, dead. Black faces and the red ninjas from the authority, help, they'd gotten help. Slowly they proceeded out to the front unnoticed, partially on Shaun's behalf. Waiting was a van to take the geisha back to her home, for the three boys was Andy's truck. They got in and drove down a long road, all the way to a small abandoned house.

"Where are we?" Bradie looked at him and smiled,

"Our house, we bought it off the owners. Now we don't have to go back to the authority," Shaun stared at the two of them confused,

"Don't worry, we checked with the general first." he relaxed a little, but not too much. Behind him he heard something in the trees, he didn't turn around, he knew what it was. Andy was the first to react, his voice cutting through he silence.

"Katherine?" Shaun looked up off the ground to see Bradie and Andy gazing into the trees, slowly he turned around and sure enough Katherine was there.

"Andy, Bradie, long time no see, Shaun may I talk to you? Privately?" thrilled and somewhat confused he walked after her back into the forest lining. "I have something I need to ask you," how ironic,

"Me too, but you go first," she shook her head no.

"You, let me know what you're burning to ask," he rolled his eyes, she really hadn't changed that much when it came to her attitude.

"Are you a vampire and did it hurt?" she smiled as if she knew he was going to ask,

"Yes and... Yes. Now my question, how can you communicate with the black faces? And how come you have your own ones that are at your command?" he froze momentarily, how could she use known about that? Duh dick head, she followed you, oh right. At times his mind was smarter if it was let to think on it's own.

"When I got in a fight with my father, over you, he drove me to the point where I wanted to see how far I could go against him, pretty far surprisingly. How I talk with them is simple, telepathy, I'm telepathic." her eyes went wide,

"Wow... Shaun... How did you know what I was?" he shrugged,

"I asked one of the black faces and he told me. Tell me, what happened?" she sighed and sat down cross legged on a pile of leaves.

"Your dad organized for me to be disposed of. I was drugged and taken to a building with boarded up windows. When I woke up I was in the hands if this guy called Alex Gaskarth or something, anyway. He bit into my neck and I could feel my life being sucked out of me. I begged him to stop, said if he could do anything but kill me I'd be most grateful. He bit open his skin and made me drink his blood. It was bitter and foul but I drank, eventually I died. Hours later I came back and luckily all that happens in the sun is a little sunburn and nothing else. Now I'm set for revenge against that fucking authority and so far it's gone well. Trevor, Christie, and numerous little slayer scouts sent out to destroy me. Your father wants me dead Shaun, he has ever since we were fourteen." Shaun stood there absolutely still, his mind processing what he'd just heard. 'Kill them, tens of them, more than fifty less than one hundred.' "Shaun you okay?" he snapped back to Katherine,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go back to the others hey?" she smiled and got up, taking his hand and walking back to the other two boys.

'As you wish Master Shaun, why such a spree?' he smiled dryly,

'I'm sick of their bullshit, it's about time they start paying with blood.'


	5. Chapter 5

Night washed over the town, she lay awake in her room, Andy offered one, of course she took up the offer. As soon as she knew they were all asleep she snuck out walking past Shaun's room to get to the front door, but his bed was empty. She kept walking and once outside it made clear where he was,

"Thank-you I feel as if I do not thank you guys enough." Black faces, surrounding him, his own army of them, he laughed, "Well I suppose that is reward, of course. But like I said, thank-you. Now," he stopped talking and she remained frozen fearing he'd seen her. He eyed the front member closely as if they were exchanging messages. After about a minute a sadistic smile appeared on Shaun's face, "Dismissed." he turned and walked back into the house. When the coast was clear Katherine began her hunt for the night, one question ringing in her head, what on earth was Shaun up to?

''

He walked back inside, looking into all the rooms as he went past. Bradie, check, Andy, check, Katherine... crap. Where was she? 'If you see Katherine run, don't touch her or I WILL have you killed.' he didn't care if he got no reply, what mattered was they got the message and she remained unharmed.

'Master Shaun, the authority have sent protection out to guard you and the boys against Katherine and us. What do you insist we do?' the monster inside took over,

'Kill them. All of them.' he was getting out of hand when it came to the meaning of people's lives. Deep down he feared he would become like his father, after all he'd just ordered an army of black faces to kill tens of red authority ninjas. He heard the window in the next room rattling, Katherine was back. He closed his eyes and sighed,

"Open your eyes. Now," he groaned and opened them slowly, she was standing over him, her black singlet dotted with blood as were her red jeans but it was less noticeable,

"What do you want?" she rolled her eyes and sat on his bed,

"One, there's a whole bunch of red ninjas outside and their main objective is wood through my chest. Second, what did you make those black faces do?" he had no idea how she kept finding out those things,

"I made them protect you, so we may very well have a high amount of dead ninjas surrounding this tiny ass house." she looked at him concerned,

"How long have you had them at your command?" he sighed,

"Since I was fifteen. But I've only called on them in the past two years." she sat there staring at the wall,

"Shaun I... I wanna try something, but I don't wanna hurt you," he had a rough idea of what she wanted to do, and he also had a rough idea of how fucking dangerous it would be,

"Do it." she looked at him for reassurance and he nodded. Slowly she leant forward brushing the hair away from his neck. He felt her teeth lean into the thin flesh beneath, slowly he could feel his life being drained out, it was horrid but brilliant at the same time. "Katherine," he moaned and she pulled back,

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he put his hand over the wound, but it had already healed.

"It was fine. Katherine... I... If news gets back to the authority about the black faces they'll start investigating and no doubt I'll be disposed of. Please... Make me one, it's better than death," she sighed.

"Shaun, this isn't something you want, plus it's hard enough outrunning slayers now, if you become one that's twice as many, I can't fight them off." the sun began to rise up and Katherine shrieked in pain,

"Go, back to your room. Stay safe."

'Master Shaun, they are gone, all of them. Your perimeter is clear, when the boys wake we shall leave.' Shaun smiled, there was no need for reply.

''

Drinking from Shaun... Felt so... So right... But wrong. She tried to rid her mind of the taste yet it was engraved inside her memory. She couldn't do it again, or could she? Sleep wasn't that necessary for her, she could sneak into his room when he was asleep, sink her teeth back into his neck and drain him. No. She couldn't, she couldn't kill him. No. That was settled, she could never drink from Shaun again. She rolled over and looked out the window, the smell of death caught her attention. Almost a hundred dead red ninjas surrounded the house. She leapt out of the bed and with vampiric speed went into Shaun's room.

''

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he sprang awake shocked by the sound of her voice so loud in his ears. Andy walked in as did Bradie, both curious as to what exactly was going on,

"What do you mean?" Andy shouldn't have gotten involved, she sped over to him and pinned him to the wall,

"This doesn't concern you, keep out of it." Andy quivered against the wall and Bradie backed up horrified. "Shaun... What did you make the black faces do?" he saw Bradie mouth black faces in his state of confusion, not satisfied with his silence she spoke again, "what did you make your army of fucking black faces do!" Andy and Bradie shifted their gazes to him, betrayal written on their faces.

"You work with them?" he shook his head no. Technically he wasn't lying to Andy.

"They work for me." he relaxed a tiny bit, but Katherine, she was mad.

"You think you're doing the right thing Shaun but what you're doing may have started out as justice, now... It's villainy. You're out of control. And I recommend you count your blessings, because as soon as the authority find out, you'll be dead." with a slight tear in her eye she bolted out of the house with lightening speed leaving the three boys alone with their thoughts.

"Shaun... Whose side are you on?" Bradie asked, his voice sounding hurt and broken.

"The truth is... I don't know anymore." Bradie sighed and walked out of the room wanting to go back to sleep, Andy however stayed and sat there staring at Shaun, "What Andy?" his gaze fell to the floor, his voice nothing but a mere whisper.

"Why?" he shrugged,

"To get at my father, to be the thing he most despised. To go down in a blaze of fucking glory basically, I didn't wanna blend in, I wanted my father to notice me for all the wrong reasons."

"So you went against us?" he was rendered almost speechless by what Andy said,

"No. I went against the authority, but not you guys, never. Everything I did was to protect us, protect Katherine. If it weren't for what I did we would all be back at the shit heap prison and Katherine would be dead," Andy wouldn't look at him, "Andy... Trust me, I'd never hurt you and Bradie, ever." without a word he got up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Shaun sighed, was he going to lose everyone he cared about?

'Master Shaun... Is everything alright? We sense sadness on your behalf.' he looked down at his bag of things,

'Meet me outside in ten minutes. I'm going where I belong.'


	6. Chapter 6

She tossed and turned in her sleep, nerves were keeping her from rest. Shaun. The name echoed in her head. She feared for him, what if he was in danger and it was all her fault? Even worse, what if he was dead... And it was all her fault?

''

The van stopped and Shaun got out, he nodded a swift thank-you and it drove around the corner and into the holding bay. He was back here, after four years he'd returned. He sighed and opened up the large black door, black faces littered the corridors, confusion and fright clear in their minds. The room, he reached it and knocked on the door,

"WHO'S THERE?" he smiled, it was the same as last time,

"Shaun Diviney." there were a few moments of painstaking silence before she spoke again from behind the door.

"Come in Shaun, long time no see." he smiled and opened it up, she looked exactly the same as when he was fifteen, after all she wouldn't ever age, she'd just regenerate, she was an alien of course she would be able to live forever. "What brings you back here?" he shrugged,

"Loneliness. I'd rather be here then where everyone hates me." she looked at him concerned, her golden hair falling on her face from her frown,

"Word got out did it?" he nodded and she got out of her seat, "Shaun... Come here," he got out and walked over to the glass wall she was peering out of. "Look down there, what do you see?" black faces, hundreds,

"Black faces," she nodded,

"Some of the best assassinators in all of Bat Country, and you have an assembly at your own command," he couldn't figure out what she was trying to say,

"I don't see your point," she smiled and let out a shrill beam of laughter,

"My point Shaun is that if someone messes with you, all it takes is one command." one command. She was right, "As soon as word gets back to the authority we will be the first to know Shaun, from there you will be able to make your own 'amends' to the situation." a sinister grin found it's way to his face, to monster inside rejoicing at the possibilities.

Could he be that evil? The question bounded off the insides of his head, the joy out of causing pain to the authority, it was sickening yet satisfying.

'Master Shaun, the authority are approaching, they know you are behind the deaths.' fear washed over him and he let his instincts take control.

"ZOEY!" he shouted out as he marched into the room. "I'm ready," she looked at him confused, "When I arrived here you said how about we burn down the authority? Well... It's about fucking time." she smiled wryly and leant forward on the desk,

"May I ask what brought this on?" his hands balled into fists,

"They know I'm responsible for the large amount if deaths... They could tell as my attacks were more discreet and in the shadows instead of brutal and up front." her eyes went wide,

"How many did you kill in total?" he shrugged,

"Lost count at two hundred." her smile reappeared.

"I trust you can stage the attack by yourself. Nice working with you... Master Shaun." she got out of the chair and left the room, one of the black faces walked into the room and stood beside Shaun,

'I... I don't understand,' the black face placed a hand on his shoulder,

'You see Master Shaun, you have outdone her, and as a coincidence she stood down, you are now the leader of us all.' he grimaced and strutted over to the glass wall looking out to the hundreds of black faces,

'Attention please,' they all looked up at the window and formed into uniform lines like primary school children. 'I will treat you with the respect you deserve, provided you obey,' he began to pace back and forth along the wall,

'Yes Master Shaun,' they replied in unison and he smiled dryly,

"Now..." 'Kill the authority, all except my friends, father and the general.' the one beside him looked at him confused,

'Why not your father?' Shaun chuckled darkly,

'It'll be best if he and the general are made to suffer greatly as a result, death would be to giving in a way.' He looked towards the black faces one last time, "Dismissed." they forwarded out the giant doors, leaving Shaun and the one black face who had become a friend to wait for the aftermath of the attack.

''

A gloved hand knocked on the door of the tiny house, Bradie opened it up only dressed in Spiderman boxers and a black v-neck shirt. The man handed him a parchment and shut the door. Bradie rolled his eyes and unrolled it, "Andy! Get up, we got an assignment," he carefully read the black ink writing on the page, "No, no, no..." he threw it against the wall as Andy walked in,

"What? What's written on it?" he picked it up and couldn't believe what he read either, in thick bold letters: KILL JACK THE RIPPER. "NO!" he slammed it onto the coffee table, "There is no fucking way I'm killing my best friend no matter how 'evil' or twisted he is, I'm not killing him!" Bradie rested his head in his hand,

"I don't think we get a choice... We have to, otherwise we get disposed of..." the mere whisper of the end of his sentence hung in the air around them like a bad smell they couldn't rid, after all they were their only decisions, kill Shaun, or be killed.

''

He sat in what was now his office as you could call it, fingers drumming over the desk, he was paranoid, paranoid he would get caught and as a coincidence not only him, but hundreds of black faces would be killed. Zoey walked in the door, an urgent look on her face,

"Shaun... Your friends are here, Disco Honey and The Thunder." he beamed inside but kept a straight look on his face,

"Let them in." soon enough Andy and Bradie walked through the double black doors stopping at his desk. Bradie spotted the black face standing behind Shaun and jumped, "Don't get paranoid, I told them not to hurt you guys. I'd never hurt you guys, ever." Andy sighed, placing the parchment on the desk,

"We've been told to kill you."

"But here's the problem, there's no way we'd ever hurt you either." Shaun smiled though he knew his two friends had quite the dilemma on their behalf.

"Is there anything I can do? Preferably other than kill myself," Bradie smirked and Shaun laughed, Andy didn't budge,

"No. Nothing, which is a problem." what was Andy's problem? It was as if he didn't care at all, "It's either you die or we die, and preferably... I'd rather you!" he ran forward, whipping a blade out of his back pocket and aiming it right at Shaun's chest.

"ANDY!" Bradie grabbed his forearm holding him back, "Shaun's our friend, you can't kill him," Andy stayed still and waited for the rest of them to relax. Once they all had he lunged forward again, striking Shaun's chest, narrowly missing his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Bradie had no idea what had gotten into Andy, why would he do that to Shaun, their best friend, he was willing to kill him. He sighed and steadied himself out on the black shag pile rug he was laying on. A black face came through the door and handed him a note,

'Master Shaun is available for you to visit, your step-brother is being held under our guard, we apologize if this is of an inconvenience to you.' he smiled and handed it back to it, "It's fine, as long as you guys don't hurt me and he doesn't hurt Shaun. Speaking of, can you take me to him?" the black face nodded and Bradie got up following him out the door.

''

He groaned awake and saw Bradie standing at his bedside,

"You alright man?" he asked with a smile, Shaun smirked and nodded,

"Been better, much better trust me. But at least I know whose side he's on," Bradie's eyes fell to the floor avoiding Shaun's gaze,

"There aren't sides here Shaun, there never were," Shaun sighed, what he was about to do was stupid, selfish and retarded all at once,

"Yes there are, and you need to chose whose you're on because when it comes down to it mine has a better chance of winning." Bradie looked up from the floor and looked Shaun deep in the eyes, he knew deep down that making Bradie chose between his step-brother and best friend was wrong, but at the same time it was also right,

"Your side. I'm on yours." Shaun blinked at him and stared blankly,

"Serious?" he nodded,

"You're sitting here with a bandage across your chest and somehow alive, Katherine's a vampire and run away from us because of the authority, Andy's become some freak I don't even recognize because of the authority, so yeah... I'm on your side Shaun." he smiled, thank god he had one of his friends. He looked towards one of the black faces,

'Get me the number for the vampires, or even better the address. Their assistance will be much appreciated.' the black face nodded and walked out of the room,

"Sit, make yourself comfortable." Bradie smiled lightly and sat down in the chair opposite Shaun. "If it's cool with you I'm thinking of keeping Andy in the cell a bit longer, just for fun." he smirked and Bradie nodded emotionless, "Dude what's wrong? Tell me." he shrugged,

"Just it's weird, you having this army but still being with the authority, why didn't you sneak out years ago instead of waiting until you were allowed out? And the fact my step-brother tried to kill you, but now you look like nothing happened, it's weird Shaun, it's weird and I don't understand it." Shaun looked at him confused and ran his hand over where Andy had stabbed him expecting it to sting and hurt from pressure, nothing, not even a shred of pain.

"The first question I can answer, because the only way I could get out beforehand would lead to me being killed, but it seems that's gonna happen regardless. The second question... I can't answer, it hurt a few minutes ago, but now, nothing. It's weird," the black face walked back in with a sheet of paper, written on it was an address, Shaun smiled and nodded a thank-you, 'Would you be able to let us be alone? And um.. Figure out how the fuck I healed so fast.' the black face nodded once and left Shaun and Bradie alone in the room.

"Shaun... How many lives have been lost?" he shrugged and hesitated to answer, afraid of Bradie's reaction,

"By the end of today, thousands, thousands of lives, all from the authority. I'm a killer Bradie and I have something to confess, remember Christie? The girl that came with us but got taken by one of the black faces?"

"It was your idea?" He nodded and Bradie's mouth curved into a sideways pout, "But when they came to get the geisha, which they must have gotten the location off Christie," Shaun nodded, "Why didn't you get out? You let them take you in."

"Protection." Bradie's gaze snapped up from the floor, "If you guys knew I was working with them you would've told the authority, and bam, I'd be dead. Speaking of, you and I are going on a trip." he held up the piece of paper with he address and Bradie took it out of his hand,

"Where the fuck is this?" Shaun smirked,

"Where Katherine went for disposal, where they all go, where reinforcements are. Where the vampires are." Bradie's eyes lit up,

"Vampires? This will be cool," Shaun laughed,

"Duh, but um... Keep quiet whilst I reason with them? Wouldn't want you killed." Bradie nodded understandingly and handed Shaun back the paper.

"Let's go captain!" Shaun cracked up,

"Please man, don't call me captain, just call me Shaun?" Bradie winked,

"Captain Shaun." he rolled his eyes and the two of them walked out and to the van which awaited them. Once inside Shaun kicked the back of the driver's seat and the van started up, driving at a steady pace along the road. Bradie was all edgy and it seemed as if something was plaguing his mind,

"Bradie what's wrong?" he looked at Shaun confused,

"Nothing, nothings wrong... I'm just... A lot to take in okay?" Shaun nodded and placed a hand on Bradie's shoulder,

"If you have any questions I'll answer them the best I can." Bradie nodded and relaxed,

"Okay, I have a few, why do you hate your father so much? How the FUCK did you heal so fast? How do you know Andy won't get out? How do you know we won't get caught? How long have you had this... This... Army?" Shaun smirked, he had a rough idea that Bradie would ask those things,

"Simple, well most of them. He tried to make me leave Katherine to die. I honestly have no fucking idea. The black faces run some pretty high security, they'll let me know if he tries to get out. I've already killed hundreds from the authority and haven't been caught, until now, I've been killing them for a while now. And I've had them since I was fifteen." Bradie's face was blank as he took in everything Shaun had said,

"One things for sure, you're not fucking human, how do you talk to them? The black faces." he sighed, he was getting tired of the same questions,

"Telepathy. And yeah I know, not really helping the whole, 'What the fuck of course Shaun's a human' cause." Bradie smirked at his dry humor,

"What do you reckon you are?" he shrugged,

"No idea, no fucking idea, as soon as I get one I'll let you know." the van stopped and he looked out the window, the sky was darkening around them and cracked with thunder, a storm was brewing in the skies, perfect, burn down the authority and blame it on lightening, a sickening grin crawled onto Shaun's face as he stepped out, Bradie hot on his theoretical tail.

'Master Shaun... We have news,' he stopped walking and Bradie butted into him,

"Shaun... Hello, you there?" Bradie waved his hand in front of Shaun's face and he grabbed it holding it still,

"Black faces, they have news, give me a minute." 'Spill.' there were a few moments of silence before they spoke again,

'As to what you requested, we have no leads. However, Mr Clemmensen wishes to be granted freedom. How shall we proceed?' he sighed,

'Keep him in there, and keep searching until you find out what I am.' He looked to Bradie and nodded, "Let's get going," they walked up to the black wooden double doors and Shaun knocked on it firmly. Then they stood there, waiting painfully for someone to answer, and hopefully not kill them. The door swung open to reveal a man looking in his early twenties with reddish blonde hair, he wore a plaid shirt doused in blood and black skinny jeans.

"What do you want?" his eyes were a deep black and his fangs exposed as he spoke,

"I'm Shaun, Diviney. I come from the head office, um Zoey... Backed down and chose me to take her place." he stared dumbfounded and his fangs shrank back into his gums as his eyes returned to their natural brown,

"Sorry, I'm Alex. Thought you were one of them authority nut cases here to be disposed. Didn't mean to frighten you," he held out his hand to Shaun, shaking it gently,

"It's alright, we were from the authority, but after they found out I was working with the black faces," Alex laughed darkly,

"Surprised they haven't sent you here before, who's your friend?" he jutted his head over Shaun's should in the direction of Bradie.

"Bradie Webb, he's fine, he's with me. We actually came here to ask you for help." Alex smiled and opened the door wider,

"Come on in, we can discuss business inside." Shaun looked back towards Bradie who seemed on edge and smiled reassuringly, "Bradie, I think that's your name, whatever, come on, we won't bite, seriously, if we do your buddy here will have us killed," Shaun shot Alex a look as if to say, 'Where the fuck did you get that from?' Alex grinned wryly and Shaun rolled his eyes,

"Ignore him Bradie, but they won't hurt you, promise." Bradie's tension eased slightly and he followed in after Shaun, less than a few inches behind at all times.

Inside was dimly lit by a few red neon lights strung across the walls, seven or so vampires sat around a giant oak table drinking and playing what looked like blackjack. Another five were perched around a TV watching the other five play Xbox,

"Not what you expected is it?" Alex queried with a smug look,

"Not at all..." Bradie whispered still gazing around, Alex opened a metal door and led the two inside, a large seder desk in the centre with three chairs surrounding it.

"Sit, make yourselves comfortable." as soon as they sat down Bradie couldn't resist asking the question which stirred so much curiosity inside him,

"Not to be rude but, if you guys are vampires then... Where are all the bodies and blood?" Alex looked Bradie in the eyes sending a cold shiver down his spine,

"The bodies are burnt afterwards when all the blood is drained. The ones in waiting are in a room filled with what is commonly known as sleeping gas, when it is their time we simply take them somewhere in the forest to drain them. Answer your question?" Shaun looked to Bradie who seemed to be somewhat drained of color.

"Yeah actually... Bit more... Subtle and graphic-ish than I thought, sorry to be a pain." Alex smiled warmly and Bradie calmed down,

"Not at all, I expected those sorts of questions, only thing is," he turned his attention to Shaun, "Why aren't you the slight bit scared, curious or anxious?" Shaun shrugged,

"A lot on my mind."


	8. Chapter 8

Something was up with this Shaun guy, the only thing was Alex couldn't tell what, but there was definitely something. He caught a glimpse of a stab wound on his chest, fully healed, but he could still smell the blood on it as if it was only done half an hour or so beforehand. Then there was his reaction, so calm, so collected, as if he knew for certain that none of the vampires there would hurt him, like he held something against them he could use to blackmail them all. Their lives. The words rang clear in Alex's mind, Shaun was in charge of all the black faces now that Zoey had stepped down, one wrong move and they could all end up dead.

''

It was as if Shaun could read every one of Alex's thoughts just with a stare, Alex knew Shaun was something else, something special, something dangerous. A shiver ran down his spine and he dragged his gaze away from Alex's cold stare,

"Anyway... What is it you request of us?" Shaun kept his head down when he spoke,

"The authority, currently hundreds of black faces are there, killing everyone except a select few, I simply ask as to whether you would like to participate, I can assure your safety to a certain extent." he looked up from his fringe and saw a smile dance on Alex's lips,

"Delighted." he smirked,

"Settled then. You can either borrow the van or make your own proceedings." Alex chuckled at Shaun's suggestion,

"Your kindness is acknowledged, however we can make our own way there." Shaun nodded remaining silent sensing tension building between him and Alex, almost as if the vampire was... Afraid. He laughed inwardly, what a stupid thought, a vampire, afraid of him.

"Thank-you for your cooperation Alex, look forward to working with you again." Shaun smirked and Alex nodded,

"Good day, well night more like it." Shaun nodded once and Bradie hurriedly followed him,

"SHAUN!" he ran to catch up, "Why are you rushing?" he turned his head sharply and looked over Bradie's shoulder eyeing every vampire in the room behind him, all appearing terrified by his appearance,

"I'll explain in the van." he looked back to Bradie and he nodded.

"So wait let me get this straight, you could somehow read Alex's thoughts or sense his emotions or some do-hickey and he was afraid of you?" Shaun nodded, his head hung low,

"Not afraid, petrified, you know how you got back at the authority if I called you Bradie instead of The Thunder in public? That type of afraid... Added together with you if we go near any big yellow carnival rides." Bradie let out a whispered wow and Shaun nodded,

"But... Why? If it makes you feel better I'm not afraid of you, only Andy at the moment, yellow things and carnival rides." the pair laughed,

"Thanks Bradie, I reckon it's something to do with the whole 'Is Shaun Really A Human?' debate." Bradie sighed and Shaun looked up from his black leather shoes and the grey carpet of the van,

"Are you ever going to know what you are?" he shrugged,

"I've got the black faces researching for me, but other than that I have nothing, and so far they have no leads. Oh and I forgot to tell you, they said Andy wants out," Bradie rolled his eyes,

"Typical, you're not gonna let him out yet are you?" Shaun laughed and shook his head in disagreement to the matter,

"Why the fuck would I? The guy tried to kill me!" Bradie's gaze shifted to the scar poking out at the top of Shaun's shirt,

"But you survived... Shaun what if what you are... Renders you invincible?" he cocked an eyebrow at Bradie,

"You really think so?" he nodded slowly and Shaun was rendered speechless,

'Master Shaun... Are you available?' he smirked

'Yeah, go ahead,' Bradie eyed him weirdly but soon enough picked up that he was conversing with the black faces,

'Much to your disappointment we have uncovered nothing of high importance to what you asked,' Shaun could sense they were planning on telling him something more,

'Keep going,' the black faces hesitated,

'Master Shaun, the attack... Was successful,' he raised an eyebrow,

'If it was successful why hesitate in telling me?' Something was wrong... The something part was the only part missing,

'Your father, he's here waiting to speak with you,'

"NO!" he shouted and thrust himself forward in his seat, the black faces wouldn't have got his message but they would've sensed his anger,

"Shaun... What is it?" his breathing became staggered and a mixture of fear and anger built up in his chest,

"My father... He's waiting to talk, well more like shout, at us..." Bradie leant over and tried to calm him down,

"It's alright, I'm here for you if you need a friend, then you've got all the black faces, you're fine, it'll be fine Shaun," he looked up distressed at his friend, his only human friend at that time,

"Thanks Bradie, I'm glad I've got you here," Bradie smiled and saluted,

"Captain Shaun I'm here to help!" Shaun rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh,

"DUDE! I told you not to call me that!" Bradie winked and sat back in his seat, what was up with Bradie, he had never been like this before, all hyper and helpful. Shaun remembered how he zoned in on Alex's thoughts and thought he'd try Bradie's, Spiderman, Spongebob, vampires, Gossip Girl... What the hell? He shook away the thought of his best heterosexual friend watching Gossip Girl and proceeded, 'what if Shaun really is evil, what if what he is makes him that way? No. Not Shaun, he wouldn't be like that, and even if he is he's still my best friend, I won't go against him or back down, after all... It doesn't sound that bad, having vampires and humans and whatnot afraid of you just by seeing your face.' He ripped himself away from his best friend's mind, did Bradie really think that?

"Shaun... You okay?" he sighed,

"Bradie, I need to ask you something but don't get mad," he nodded for him to go on, "I looked into your mind, basically to see if I could,"

"And it worked?" he sounded genuinely curious,

"Yeah... And I heard somethings which... I want to know whether they're really what you think," Bradie nodded, "First off, would you really stand by me if I was evil? Because truth is it's more unnerving than anything to have vampires and humans... And whatnot afraid of you with just one look. Secondly, GOSSIP GIRL! Really man? Really?" The pair broke out in laughter,

"I'll deal with the second one first, yes, the girls are hot. Now the first one... Yes, I would, it wouldn't bother me that I'd be 'The Best Friend of That Guy Everyone is Afraid of' because when it comes down to it, everyone in Bat Country is scared of you, not everyone in Australia." he looked his friend in the eyes, he was right, only those in Bat Country, those aware of the so called Good and Bad in the world were afraid... Petrified, of him. The van stopped and the pair looked at each other with petrified looks somewhat reminiscent of the vampires reactions to seeing him. Bradie held Shaun's hand as if they were primary school kids walking in line, "We're going to be fine. Remember if he does anything wrong just get your black faces on him like you did with Andy," Shaun smirked,

"But not as brutal, only if he tries to kill me, after all as much of an asshole as he is he's still my father."

"Shaun! What is wrong with you my boy? Going against us, going against what you believe, fighting until... Until death, thousands of lives have been lost all because you fell in love with that stupid girl and I said no. THERE ARE PLENTY OF GIRLS OUT THERE SHAUN!" the pair had barely made it into Shaun's office before his father had stared to let off all his steam,

"THERE AREN'T! Not like Katherine, and this isn't just about that anymore, as sick and twisted as it sounds I enjoy it, making you mad and causing others pain. Yes it makes me sadistic, but you know what dad, I'm not one hundred percent human anyway so like it fucking matters. At least I have those who actually give a fuck about my wellbeing still beside me." his father stared at him shocked and Shaun crawled his way into his mind,

'My son, he isn't my son anymore that's for sure. How could he think those things? I'm surprised it took until now for the authority to catch up with him... But how did he even get here?' "You. You got me here, when I was fifteen you drove out of the driveway after telling me to quit moping about moving to this shit hole in the middle of nowhere. I went into your room and grabbed your address book, one little address filed under forbidden led me here. When it comes down to it Donald, you only have yourself to blame." his father looked at him gobsmacked,

"How did you... I didn't say anything... I only-"

"Telepathy. He's telepathic." both Diviney members turned to look at Bradie who simply smiled and shrugged, "Saving you answering questions you've already answered," Shaun smiled at him,

"Thanks man," Bradie shrugged once more before hooking his legs up onto the leather chair he was sitting in,

"No problem, like I told you, I'm here to help." Shaun's father grunted in disapproval,

"So you're siding with him? This sick maniac?" Shaun looked his father in the eyes hurt at his words, 'One of you. One. In here now, subtle through the doors, just if I need you.' Bradie rolled his eyes,

"If by sick maniac you mean your son who thinks differently to what was the authority then yes. I'm siding with him, no matter what." sure enough one of the black faces slipped in the door and stood silently in the corner, Bradie looked at Shaun, his face egging him to do something.

'Master Shaun it appears your friend wishes for you to read his thoughts.' his gaze shot to the floor, eye contact with the black face would give away his arrival, slowly he looked into Bradie's mind. 'Shaun I feel like an idiot first off, but that's beside the point. If your father goes to attack one won't be enough, sometimes outside my window at the authority I saw your father getting people to be disposed. Only now I know what it means, but he was ruthless, if anyone put up a fight he was all too quick to throw a punch back, Katherine saw it too. Just take him in Shaun, throw him in the cells, lock him away. THEN FIND THE GENERAL AND DO THE SAME.' He retreated from Bradie's mind and looked at his father who was confused at what took place in the long silence. 'More, I need more. I promise I will make it up to you all later.'

"Shaun listen to me, you don't have to be like this son you can-"

"Son or sick maniac? Make your mind up Donald, this isn't the time for mucking around." several more black faces snuck in the back door and he looked at Bradie who nodded and smiled, pleased with the amount he'd brought in.

"Don't speak with that tone at me!" Shaun rolled his eyes,

"Fine, DAD, this isn't the time to muck around, I can end your life, or most likely your freedom, with a single thought." He gestured to the group of ten or so black faces behind his father, 'If he attacks or goes to... Get him, but don't kill him. I have a better plan.' His father spun on his spot and eyes widened in awe,

"So it was true... You are working with them," Shaun sighed,

"Of course you fuck wit, what did you think it was? A playground rumor? Last time I checked no one acts upon playground rumors at was once that shut hole prison." His father looked at him with pleading eyes,

"I'm sorry son, please don't hurt me, plea-" suddenly within the blink of an eye his father was pinned to the wall,

"Rumor had it you were here, hello Donald Diviney, long time no see, however for once you won't be trying to kill me, it'll be the other way round,"

"Katherine." she craned her neck and looked at Shaun, "Drop him." she smirked at him and tightened her grip around Donald's neck,

"But Shaun I'm only having a bit of revengeful fun." Bradie sighed,

"Katherine drop him now, you kind of interrupted us," she shot him a dark glare which he simply ignored,

"What gives you so much courage?" he shrugged and she released Shaun's father letting him fall to a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Thank-you. Now get out, we're busy." she looked at him horrified and he motioned towards the door, "I'll deal with you afterwards, but right now..." she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Shoulders slumped she walked out the door,

"Always knew that girl was no good." 'DO IT' he shouted in his mind and the black faces moved forward locking his father against the wall with their limbs,

"She wasn't the reason for all of this, but sure as hell she was a big part... And you... Just cost yourself your freedom." he looked to the leader of the small group and nodded not bothering with the telepathy, "Lock him away. Not near Andy, in fact in a completely different ward. The padded, sound proof cell so no one will hear him scream in agony." his father looked at him with dazed manic eyes before shifting his gaze to Bradie,

"This... You're staying with this? Not even your own brother did! Bradie please, don't let him hurt me." Bradie laughed,

"First off, I have my reasons, secondly..." he walked over and bent down to whisper in his ear, "No. He can do whatever he wants." with a sly grin on his face he walked and stood beside Shaun who nodded approvingly before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Now, Donald, I'll see you again soon, have a nice trip, if you're lucky they might treat you nicely, after all you're only the second person locked away..." he looked at the black faces and nodded, "Bye dad." One of them jammed a tranquilizer into his mid back and dragged him out the door, Shaun inwardly rejoicing at finally beating his father. Slowly Katherine walked back in as the boys took their seats and Bradie turned on the Xbox, "Oh, hey Katherine," she looked at him confused,

"Oh hey Katherine? I decide to come here to see you only to have you send me out like a little kid before saying oh hey to me? What the fuck is wrong with you?" he looked at her with an eyebrow raised,

"Nothing, actually right now I'm quite pleased with myself. What's your problem?" he snickered at her and Bradie laughed at his impersonation of Katherine,

"Shaun!" he looked at her once more,

"What?" she sighed,

"I just thought... Now with he authority out of the way, things could go how we wanted." he paused contemplating her suggestion,

"Nope. Wouldn't work. Sorry." now she was getting mad, after all he was the telepath who could sense it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WOULDN'T WORK!" he rolled his eyes, her anger not phasing him the least,

"Simple Katherine, you're a vampire who will live forever, I'm not. Not to mention I think Alex has some vendetta against me anyway, probably because he's afraid of me, he'd have you killed for being with me, so maybe you should go," her eyes glazed over the two boys,

"Shaun... I thought we had something," he shrugged,

"Me too, until you shouted at me and pretty much called me a sick freak... Kinda like my father did, speaking of which." he got up out of his seat and Bradie followed him up to the door,

"Where the fuck is he going?" Bradie leant against the door frame and faced her,

"To his father in the cells, duh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_I've been re-reading this and omfg. I hate it so much now. I rushed the ending, details repeat. I hate it omfg. I rushed through it from pretty much here onwards. It's terrible in my eyes. Alas I'm not one to quit so I'll finish posting this story seeing as it's already written but FUCK I hate it now._

**Sway x**


	9. Chapter 9

His eyes dragged open as he came to his sense, tranquilized, they'd tranquilized him like an animal. He gazed around the room, completely white, not a shred of color other than his clothes. The was a turning of a lock at the door before it swung ajar, "Shaun please, spare me..." his son rolled his eyes,

"Please, I'm not gonna kill you... I'm going to ask you some questions first." he sat cross legged in front of him, what was he going to ask, what could he possibly ask?

''

He doubted his father would be equipped with an answer but it was worth a shot, "What am I? Because I'm not human I know that." his father stared at him blankly,

"I don't know what you're on about, you are human son. I'm human and so was your mother, therefore you are to." Bingo, another question,

"What happened to mum? You always said she perished in a mysterious fire... But now... I'm not so sure..." his father sighed,

"Disposal, I wasn't in charge of it then, but that's how she died." ding, question answered.

'Come in.' two black faces marched in and pinned his father to the wall,

"Now I don't know if this will hurt, but let's hope for your sake it does, but another thing is... I don't even know if it will work to begin with." he invaded his mind and searched for what he wanted, memories, memories of the events of that day, memories of the general, most importantly, memories of himself, memories of Shaun.

'Master Shaun, are you sure you want to remove yourself?' he sighed,

'Not everything, just his thoughts of me as an enemy,' he pulled against the barriers of his father's mind until the memories could be pulled no more, with the power of his simple telepathy he smashed them until they were nothing but grey matter. His father went weak at the knees and fell to the floor unconscious. 'Did it work?' he asked them and they looked at him,

'Yes, luckily. Now is the time to manipulate his mind, however you appear drained of energy, let us do it for you. Write down what you want, give your mind a rest.' he nodded and walked out of the room, a sudden headache forming throughout his head. He only just made it back to Bradie before the pain fully set it,

"Hey Shaun you alright?" he didn't respond, just groaned and shrieked in pain, "SHAUN! ANSWER ME!" he fell backwards and into Bradie's arms, he opened his eyes painfully and looked at him,

"Yeah, I'll... I'll be alright... Eventually." Bradie sighed and helped him onto the black leather chaise by the fire. He could never comprehend why such an elaborately furnished place would be so dark and dismal on the outside.

"Can I get you anything?" he shrugged,

"Nah I'll be okay, it's starting to ease off already, all that invincible shit is nonsense to begin with, I haven't had this much pain since well... Forever." he shut his eyes tight to try and rid some of the pain,

"Did it work?" he nodded and Bradie put an ice-pack on his forehead.

"That's what gave me the headache, or migraine, whatever the fuck it is it hurts,"

"I thought you said it was going away?" he opened his right eyes to look at his friend's expression,

"Yes, but it still hurts. Just not as much as it first did. Super invincibility whatnot doesn't stop headaches obviously." Bradie smirked and sat in the chair beside him,

"Just relax, I'll do what you need done." he groaned in pain and sat himself up slightly,

"Grab a pen and paper, I need you to write something down and give it to the black faces," Bradie nodded and grabbed the items before sitting perched back in the chair, "I want him to respect me, as if I am his leader, the shining light of good in his eyes. I'm not the enemy but not the friend, the authority burnt down in a tragic fire and the general remains missing. Luckily he was rescued before it struck too bad. And that's it." Bradie hummed in accord to what he wrote,

"Is this what your placing in your father's mind?" he nodded and Bradie smirked, "Nice ideas, so I just go to the cell and give this to them?" he nodded,

"Say I sent you first, that way they know it's legit, don't tell them about my pain. Just say I was tired."

''

He walked down the long dark corridor chills running up his spine, sure he wasn't in danger but that didn't stop him from being freaked out. He reached the cell and knocked on the door, a black face opened it up and looked at him, "Um, Shaun was tired and told me to come give you this." he handed it the piece of paper and it nodded. "I'll let you know if he wants anything else," it nodded once more and shut the door. A lot confused Bradie at that moment, what Shaun was, whether he'd be okay, how exactly he managed to remove his father's memories and how exactly the black faces were going to twist his father's mind. Thank goodness the cell was sound proofed because through the tiny window he saw Shaun's father double over in pain, causing his stomach to go all sickly. Quickly he ran back to Shaun not daring to look over his shoulder.

''

The door swung open and Bradie came in panting, "Dude you okay?" he looked at him and shrugged,

"Your father just looked like he was in heaps of pain, and it kinda freaked me out so yeah... But I'll be fine. Feeling better?" he shrugged,

"A bit. Still painful across the front." Bradie sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder,

"You'll get better, I know it." he chuckled, he wanted to believe Bradie but his body was strained so much he wasn't sure he would recover. There was a rush of air and the space above him turned dark he didn't need to reopen his eyes to know she was there,

"Katherine... What do you want now?" she laughed and crouched down beside him and lifted open his left eyelid, "I can open my eyes myself you know," she smiled at him as he opened his eyes,

"Good boy. Now Mr Invincible, or is that too modest?" he sighed,

"Get on with it Katherine, I'm not in the mood."

"He's tired you dip shit." she looked at Bradie with the same deathly glare she gave him earlier that day,

"Let him be, he's just trying to protect me." she looked back to Shaun,

"Can I see one thing? One little bitty thing?" she batted her eyelashes to try and charm him but he wouldn't fall for her bullshit.

"Only if you leave afterwards, and make it quick." she grinned villainously and drove her sharp nail along his wrist causing him to scream out in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK!" she rolled her eyes and wiped her hand on his jeans,

"Just to see if you really were invincible,"

"And if he's not?" Bradie chimed in an Shaun looked to him, pain written all over his face making Bradie cringe.

"Then we'll call an ambulance or some shit." Shaun groaned in agony as the wound healed before his eyes, "Looks like we won't have to." Shaun sighed in relief at the retreating pain,

"Isn't there someone else Katherine? Another guy instead of me?" she slumped against the wall,

"Yes but... It's complicated. He's one of the vampires who lives with Alex." Shaun cocked an eyebrow as if to ask how that made anything complicated. "His name's Vladimir, he's cool, same age as me, from Melbourne. Alex found him one night by the highway, he'd been hit so naturally Alex picked up on his blood but considered him 'too valuable to die' so he changed him. The problem is that I don't think they'll let me back in with them..." the room grew silent and she let out a single whimper, "So Shaun... Basically you're my only choice."

"Try." her gaze shot to him confused, "Try Katherine. Try getting back in, for all you know they could welcome you with open arms, consider you something great for outrunning hundreds of authority slayers, try, and if you don't come back then we'll know they let you in." she smiled and held back her sadness,

"Thanks Shaun, but we have to stay in touch." he nodded at her before she left,

"No doubt." and with that she was gone. Bradie laughed and shook his head, "What?" he shrugged,

"Nothing, just how fast she left, it was like she was waiting for your permission to move on this Vlad guy." Shaun shrugged, like he could care less.


	10. Chapter 10

She knocked on the black wooden door and Vlad opened it up, "Katherine?" she nodded and he threw his arms around her, "Far out, I heard you were being hunted, do you have any idea how scared I was? I thought you were dead..." she blushed and he pushed her hair behind her ear,

"Vlad I... I have something to confess, I think I lo-"

"Me too. I love you Katherine, come on, we're just about to feed, Alex found some drunk chicks in the forest." She smiled and took his hand running inside. Happiness, she got it at last, and it would last for eternity.

''

"Oi! Let me out of here! I've been in here for two fucking days now!" Andy thumped his fists against the metal bars of the cell and Shaun came down to look at him. Slowly he felt a tingling feeling in the back of his head before suddenly his world went black.

''

"I thought you were bluffing?" Bradie asked and he shrugged,

"You thought wrong, he wasn't as hard, after all it's not like there's that much in his mind." Bradie smiled and put his arm around Shaun's waist,

"Best friends forever yeah?" Shaun smiled back and put his arm around Bradie,

"Yeah no doubt, after all you've stuck with me this long." Bradie smiled and flushed a pale pink,

"Shaun, I... I have something to confess... But promise we'll still be best friends," he nodded and Bradie sighed, "I think I like you, like as in LIKE like you. Fuck now I sound like a primary school kid," Shaun smiled,

"A blonde primary school kid, a dumb blonde, like Andy." Bradie looked at him confused,

"So you're not mad?" he shook his head no,

"Why would I be? I always expected it anyway... And I think I might feel a little bit the same, but I also don't mind myself a girl."

'Master Shaun, your father has awoken,' his body froze,

'I'll be there as soon as I can,' "Come on Bradie, we've gotta go. My father woke up." Bradie looked at him petrified before running off after him.

''

His eyes dragged open, where was he? A world filled with white, heaven? No. Not with the pain taking residence in his head. The door dragged open and he shuffled back against the wall, his son, his leader, what had he done to be placed in here, "I'm so sorry, please whatever I did. I didn't mean to cause you harm, I... I know where the general is."

''

Shaun smirked, that easy, his father was that easy to crack. "TELL ME! Otherwise you'll never see the sun rise beyond this building again," his father whimpered, the immense power Shaun held was delectable in a way, he craved it more often.

"He... He went south, out of Bat Country... The outskirts bordering Werewolf lands." he turned and looked at the black face beside him, 'Tell Bradie, and Andy if he wakes. We leave at dawn.' the black face nodded and left the room, Shaun turned his attention back to his father.

"Lovely chat might I say... However I must get going. Sorry if you starve, it's your own fault for going against my word. After all what am I to you?" his father looked at him blankly and he groaned, "DONALD DIVINEY WHAT AM I TO YOU!" his father stared at his in fright,

"Your... Your eyes..." he screwed up his face in confusion, "They... They went all gold and amber colors... What are you son?" he shrugged emotionless, partially dazed about the somewhat shift in his eye color.

"I'll come back when I find out." with that he turned on his heels and walked out shutting the door behind him.

"So you're all Mr Telepathy and Invincibility again?" he rolled his eyes at Bradie,

"Suppose so, can't believe it, we manipulate Andy's mind so he's all up to date but slightly dazed and he falls asleep... Fuck he's weird." the van shook as it drove over the rough terrain. Werewolf lands, they'd reached them.

"Shaun what's wrong? Besides the fact we're going to a town supposedly populated by werewolves," he sighed,

"It's... It's nothing. Just something that happened earlier in my father's cell. Something that changed about me, and I don't know why," Bradie nodded understandingly, his big brown eyes showing compassion,

"Don't let it stress you out, it's probably just to do with what you are," he smiled gently, sure that was easy for Bradie to say, it wasn't his eyes that changed color when he went all mad house on his dad. Andy jolted awake and looked around dazed and confused,

"Where the fuck are we?" Shaun sighed,

"You really are forgetful, Werewolf lands Andy, we told you before we left." he did the 'oh that's right' expression but the others knew all too well that he didn't really understand. Bradie leant against the window and subtly pointed to his head, Shaun looked at him and he raised he eyebrows exactly how he had when he wanted him to read his mind. Not sure if he was right or wrong he had a look anyway, 'Fuck this makes me feel so stupid. Shaun I need to know, tell me honestly, did I weird you out? Because we're both kind of in the same boat. Yes I liked you more than a friend but at the same time I wouldn't pass up the offer to bag Megan Fox.' Shaun smirked and shook his head no laughing, 'That a no or do you think I'm a comedian?' he tried not to laugh at the playfulness in Bradie's tone and shook his head no whilst looking him in the eyes, Bradie smiled and he mouthed 'not at all'. The van screeched to a halt and the three boys froze momentarily, "I'll see what it is," 'What happened?' the driver open the trapdoor so Shaun could see out to the front,

'That happened Master Shaun,' a grey wolf stood on the road, amber and gold speckled eyes staring at them. It sensed movement and looked at Shaun, those eyes, the colors, could he be a... No that was stupid, he would have known if he was, he looked into it's mind and there was a full blown three person conversation going on,

'Do it already, what's holding you up? Seize the van!' 'Do it Liam!' 'NO I CAN'T THERE'S... there's family inside...' the wolf peered at Shaun one final time before scampering off into the surrounding woodlands.

'Master Shaun, are you okay?' "Family. He said there was family inside..." he stared down at the floor speechless, 'Master Shaun... Are you able to proceed?' he looked back at the black faces in the front,

'Yeah just... Confused... The wolf looked at me and it was as if he knew me...' Bradie walked over and put his hand on his shoulder, "Continue." the black faces nodded and started up the van,

"Andy switch now," Andy looked up at Bradie and scoffed,

"Why?" Shaun looked to Andy with pleading eyes, "Fine. Just don't do any creepy shit okay?" the two of them laughed as Bradie and Andy switched spots in the van.

"What happened? You seem derailed." he sighed and looked back at the floor,

"There was a wolf on the road, it looked at me with the look you give to someone you swear you've seen before, so I looked into his mind. Voices everywhere, an entire three way conversation. They told him to seize the van... But he said he saw family in there Bradie. After he looked at me he said that..." Bradie kissed his cheek and surprisingly he wasn't creeped out,

"Shaun it's okay, maybe the secret of what you are lies here. Just don't get too wound up over it." He looked at Bradie and acting on impulse kissed him back, his hand resting on his face, thumb caressing his cheek making him blush,

"Thanks Bradie. And sorry if kissing back scared you," Bradie laughed and took Shaun's hand off his face gently,

"I was more worried I'd scare the fuck out of you,"

"And they all lived happily ever after. THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS VAN YOU KNOW!" Andy's arms flailing as he spoke,

"Fuck your brother's weird." Shaun joked and Andy stuck out his tongue.

The van stopped outside a service station a few blocks into town. The three boys got out and left the black faces in the car, there were two deck tables with three chairs around them out the front, one table occupied by a boy a few years younger than Shaun, he shifted awkwardly in his seat at their approach. Shaun stopped and Bradie and Andy looked at him, he and Bradie exchanged messages through their eyes, Bradie coming to the conclusion of Shaun wanting to wait outside.

"Want anything?" he shrugged,

"Just a Coca-Cola and some Skittles." The two walked inside and Shaun looked to the boy at the table, "Hey you alright?"

"Go away..." he cocked an eyebrow at him confused,

"Excuse me?" the boy pulled his hood over his head and slid his hands into the pockets off his black skinny jeans,

"I said go away Diviney." Shaun smirked sensing he'd gained an advantage.

"How'd you know my last name was Diviney?" the boy looked up confused before the realization swept across his face,

"Fuck. Okay... We're family alright. Family. I'm your cousin. We last saw each other when we were eight. Then I moved out to here, my mum saw it as a danger living near you guys because your dad was with the authority! Your mum's death tipped her over the edge, the authority killed her sister and your dad didn't even say anything. Look, the thing is Brooke and Luke will be back soon and if they see me talking to you I'll get in shit for it so... Leave Shaun... Please." he smiled,

"I will, when my friends come back. But one thing, you were that wolf on the road? Liam yeah?" Liam nodded,

"Yeah, that was me. You read my thoughts right? Telepath right? Yeah that happens, it scared me at first, it gets harder. Every week before a full moon your anger can tip you over... Watch out Shaun. Search for me if you need me, just be careful if you hear Brooke or Luke." he nodded and Liam shook his hand as Bradie and Andy walked out.

"Shaun, let's go," Andy darted as he cracked opened a can of Sprite. Shaun looked back at Liam before hopping into the van,

'Stay in touch. I'll make sure you don't get in shit, not every Diviney relation is gonna be as easy going as I am.' he took his place beside Bradie and shoved a handful of Skittles into his mouth, Liam's voice rebounding in his mind,

'Thanks. So wait... Am I... Like you?' Liam's laughter filled his mind and he felt Bradie rest his head on his shoulder,

"You alright?" he smiled and looked at Bradie, his lips gently grazing his,

"Yeah, I'll fill you in later." Bradie blushed from Shaun's contact and nodded understandingly,

'Yes Shaun. You're a werewolf, every second generation, first born from each strain. You come from your mum's I come from mine. Luke and Brooke... Our Uncle's. I didn't even know he fucking existed before I moved here. Your dad was wrong Shaun, he shouldn't have moved you to Bat Country, you were never meant to be in that authority...'

'THE AUTHORITY ARE GONE LIAM.' Bradie looked up and into his eyes,

"Your eyes went gold, they were gorgeous but... Vicious." he sighed and calmed himself down,

"It's to do with what I am. I know now," joy filled Bradie's eyes,

"I'm glad, but also fucking tired... So I'm gonna," he yawned, "Get some rest," he laughed and caressed Bradie's cheek,

"Sleep." 'Liam... I work with the black faces, wait scratch that, they work for me. I had them destroy the authority. Wiped part of my father's memory of me being evil, the only reason I came here was because he said the general was here. They're the only two who I let live.' he took a gulp of his Coke and waited for Liam's reply,

'You really are a genius. Fuck Shaun, wish I reunited with you before. The general's here alright, I've seen him fucking around near the hotel. Dip shit, fucking hate him, we all do. Brooke's suspicious, I'll talk to you later, goodbye Shaun.' he sighed somewhat relieved at the answer to the burning question in his life.

'Goodbye Liam.'


	11. Chapter 11

He sighed and tried to calm his nerves, Shaun wasn't going to hurt him, he knew that, and he wasn't going to hurt Shaun, he knew that, but when it came to Brooke and Luke, well, neither of them knew what those two would do.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Brooke queried shoving a forkful of hot chips into her mouth,

"No one, I was just thinking, who would I be able to talk to anyway?" she rolled her eyes at him and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder, it used to be blonde Luke had told him, but she changed it, 'Who knows why, she's an idiot regardless.' he used to say whenever something Brooke did was questioned.

"Liam, I forgot to ask you, who'd you see in that van?" Shit. His body and mind froze at the sound of Luke's voice, he turned his haze to Luke who was messing up his dark brown hair, same shade as his, and waiting for a response,

"Fuck. Look I don't wanna tell you guys, but at the same time I know I can't keep it from you... Shaun." the two of them stopped what they were doing at the sound of Liam's words and looked at him wide eyed.

''

He stared out the window and out onto the road which passed them by, the black faces had arranged accommodation for them outside the town itself. Bradie stirred in his sleep against Shaun's body and he smiled, he enjoyed 'being' with Bradie to put it simply, unlike Katherine, Bradie actually cared about him.

"Still can't get over you two being together," Andy murmured from the other side of the van,

"Calm you horses, it's not like we're going to fuck each other," Bradie chuckled at Shaun's remark, "At least not in front of you," he smirked and Bradie sat up finally awake.

"You got that right," he kissed him on the cheek and slipped his hand into Shaun's back pocket. He'd changed after admitting, sure he was the same lovable crazy Spiderman obsessed Bradie, but he was more open now. He nudged Shaun in the arm, "You never told me what you said you would,"

"Fuck, sorry..." he leant closer and whispered into Bradie's ear, "Don't freak out. Don't tell Andy..." he sent a message to the black faces earlier so they already knew and were equipped to stop him if things took a turn for the worse, but he was worried, worried this would cross the line for Bradie in terms of being as close as they were at that moment, "The guy outside the shop, he was my cousin, he's a werewolf, and the thing is-"

"You are too." he sat up and looked at Bradie, smiling, he was smiling,

"Yeah... But why do you not seem phased by it at all?" he shrugged,

"What has he got a tiny wiener?" Andy chimed in and the two rolled their eyes,

"Learn to say penis. And Shaun, it's because you're still the same Shaun, except at full moons and shit." he whispered the last part and Shaun smiled, however it quickly faded,

'Master Shaun, it appears Liam has returned.' with a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-on-about?' look clearly on his face he stepped out and sure enough Liam was there,

"Calm yo tits. I'm alone, it's just... They know, Brooke and Luke know you're here, I couldn't keep it from them, it's hard to keep a secret when they can easily tap into your mind and find out anyway." he shrugged and Liam smiled,

"It's okay, I'll deal with it. But one thing, what happens on a full moon?" he laughed and Shaun stood waiting for an answer,

"It's painful, it only happens when we live here, Bat Country has a shield thing to block it, you're lucky, but two nights from now, you won't be. Up until then we shift at our own accord, but then, no, when the moon's up the pain starts. You'll have to get away from them," he jolted his head in the direction of he van, "That is if you don't want them hurt. But don't worry too much. I'll come find you and help you, no matter what Brooke and Luke do. Anyway, I've gotta get going, Mum's probably gonna want details, see you round." Before Shaun could say anything Liam had already run off into the forest borderline. He leapt up back into the van and sat down with a smile on his face, he knew what he was, and he had Liam to help him and Bradie to care for him. 'Master Shaun, your father is trying to escape, what should we do?' an evil smirk slid onto Shaun's lips,

'Torture him, punish him. The electric gun, the tranquilizers, the chains, everything. Look into my mind, you'll see the truth I've found out. Yes I'll return to Bat Country after the general is... Dealt with, but I wasn't supposed to live there, never was.' Bradie placed his hand on his shoulder,

"You okay? Every time you come back you seem so... Distracted, uptight, was does Liam say to you?" he sighed and un-balled his fists,

"Truth, he tells me the truth, he's my cousin, but I trust you more to be honest. I'll always trust you more," Andy gagged,

"Gosh you guys are so cliche romantic." Shaun rolled his eyes and the two snuggled closer in the chair just making Andy gag even more.

''

Liam ran back through the trees as fast as humanly possible,

"You fucking mongrel, you always hold us up. Where were you?" he shrugged,

"Errands. What're we doing anyway?" Brooke smirked,

"The general was spotted earlier today, security around him's tight but we can deal with it,"

"Where was he?" if he knew he could tell Shaun, he'd have him killed in a flash,

"The old abandoned cottage, just outside the woods. So now we're going to go get him, simple," 'Shaun. Don't respond, just listen. The general's living in an abandoned cottage outside the woods. Send black faces to get him. I have to go. Goodbye.' with a final glance around the group they ran up and went off towards the house.

''

Liam's voice was almost like a dream, but sure enough he told the black faces,

'Master Shaun how are you not certain it is a trap?' it posed a good question, yes Liam said he was family, but how did he know he was trustworthy? He sighed,

'I don't. We'll all go. And by that I mean you guys and me. I'm leaving Bradie and Andy out of this. I don't want them hurt.' The van stopped outside the hotel where they were all staying at, just beyond the centre of the Werewolf Lands. Once Bradie and Andy were fully occupied, and asleep, Shaun snuck out with a group of black faces.

'Master Shaun, we can sense your unease,' he laughed darkly,

"Yeah, I'm uneasy alright. One about facing the general, two about the full moon in two nights, and three, every other Diviney member I'm yet to come across." a black face put a hand on his shoulder for comfort and they proceeded towards the cottage.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THAT BOY IS! CLEARLY HE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE ALLOWED TO LIVE. WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO? SHAUN DIVINEY, JACK THE RIPPER, THAT'S WHO!" Fuck. The general wanted him dead, and he was about to barge right in. Beside him the leaves rustled, his head snapped towards the sound, a wolf with golden fur stood beside him,

'Huh, hello there Shaun. It appears it wasn't a rumor,' he rolled his eyes, obviously this one was Brooke, after all it was the voice of a woman,

'Brooke who the fuck are you talking to?' a wolf of the same size yet with chocolate brown fur strode up to meet her, Luke he presumed, 'Fuck. He is here, why is he smirking? He can hear us can't he?' a familiar laughter filled his mind, Liam,

'Gosh Luke, you are a dick head, he's one of us.' Shaun continued to smirk and ignoring the wolves strode towards the front door of where the general was staying, black faces in his pursuit, twenty of them. He heard growling and Brooke pounced in front of him, "Move bitch. I have something to do,"

'What get fucking killed?' he sighed and motioned to the black faces,

'You can all hear me, I'm fine, I don't need your help. But stay if you wish.' he directed his attention to the black faces and nodded. Suddenly they kicked down the door and Shaun stood in the doorway, "Long time no see, so, you want me dead do you?" he peered into the general's mind, he was nothing but a lonely man, no wife, no kids, no family, the authority was his only family. 'Kill him, pin him to the wall.'

''

She sat peering into the window, who did he think he was telling them to back off? But she soon realized he was right in not needing their help. It took several black faces to hold him to the wall. Her and the boys watched on as Shaun grasped the general's head in his hands and with a sickening pleasureful groan his eyes turned the brightest she'd ever seen one go. Evil, pure evil. "Say hello to my mother for me would you?" from the depths of his throat came a deep wicked laugh. She tried to look away fearing his next actions but she couldn't, it was just like watching a horror movie except this was real life. With a spine tingling snap he broke he general's neck leaving his head limp and his shoulders.

''

Power. He felt powerful, as if killing the general was a great achievement, one he should be recognized for. 'Burn the body. I'll deal with the on-lookers.' the black faces nodded and followed after him, dragging the general's lifeless body out to the depths of the forest. By now the wolves were once again human, Brooke standing right beside the doorway, her long brown hair draped over her shoulders contrasting with her emerald green singlet and pale denim shorts,

"She's pissed, she saw evil in your eyes." Liam explained, next to him was Luke with dark scraggly hair and acid wash jeans.

"Which of course was true man, fuck you were scary in there." he tried to focus on what Liam had said instead of Luke's deep voice.

"I... I have to go back to Bradie and Andy. I'll see you guys in the future." Once back at the hotel he replayed the nights events in his head, was he safe anywhere to be who he was? No. Definitely not. He lay down in the bed, Bradie crawling under the sheets next to him resting his hear against the cotton of his grey blazer. "Bradie... You'd stay with me if I were a bad guy right?" Bradie looked up at him, the dim light from the lamp twinkling in his eyes,

"Of course, why?" he sighed, why keep it from Bradie?

"When I was out I went and killed the general. Which on the plus side means we can go back to Bat Country before the full moon, but Liam and the others were there and they saw pure evil in my eyes. I was just over thinking I suppose," Bradie smiled and kissed his chest,

"It's fine, you're fine. All this power just goes to your head, and for some people it makes then a good person, for you obviously it does the opposite. Regardless I'll stand beside you, and with a few adjustments to Andy's mind he'll be there too." Shaun couldn't help but laugh,

"A few? You're fucking kidding me, more like hundreds, he's always forgetting shit." a pillow sailed across the room and narrowly missed Shaun's side, "Go to sleep you fuck. Or at least stop eavesdropping," he groaned and threw another one at them, "Mother fucker." he muttered and Bradie kissed his jaw making a smile replace the scowl on his face. "Together forever," he whispered and closed his eyes, Bradie's response nothing but a sheer memory as he drifted into sleep,

"Eternity and onwards."

''

He looked down at his what he could see of himself, scars, welts, bruises, burns and cuts scattered across his skin. He still had trouble figuring out exactly what he'd done to make Shaun so angry, the door opened up to reveal another black face holding a knife, "Where's Shaun?" it twirled the knife over it's knuckles and handed him a note, he took it straight away and ripped it open, 'Master Shaun will be returning tomorrow morning before sunset. He will deal with you from there.' he wasn't sure how to respond, Shaun seemed ruthless and prepared to kill him at any moment, the black faces simply tortured him, in his case Shaun seemed the better option, death seemed the better option.

''

The familiar smell of home filled the air around Liam calming his senses, it had been rough the past day, his hopes were set on today being better. "Where were you last night? You know you shouldn't be out late when full moon is on the cusp," his mother's nagging voice cut through his serenity, should she know about Shaun? After all wasn't he returning to Bat Country today?

"Out hunting the general, but we weren't needed, Shaun and the black faces stepped in and killed him." his mother's eyes went wide, was she going to scream and throw a tantrum? He hoped not.

"As in Diviney? As in that scumbag's son?" he nodded and she ground her teeth together, "How long was he here?" he shoved a fresh cookie into his mouth, chocolate chips melting instantly,

"Just yesterday, he's going back to Bat Country today. Don't blame him mum, it's where he lives, he calls it home. If it's any consolidation he destroyed the authority and is torturing Uncle Donald." she sighed and he smirked, the thoughts of her brother in law in pain always calmed her down. Deep down Liam feared he was going to miss Shaun, he made a mental note to sneak out one night and visit him, just for the sake of it.

''

The dark grey sky crackled around them, they were back in Bat Country alright, a somewhat werewolf, his best friend, his somewhat boyfriend and his own army of black faces.

'Shaun, your father is requesting you, is it possible for you to come quicker?' he slid his hand further into Bradie's back pocket and Andy walked ahead,

'Give me a minute, we're not even in the building yet. But sure, I'm feeling generous today though, so I probably won't kill him yet.' the black faces could understand his joy, he'd rid his world of everyone wanting him dead, found who, well what he was, and finally gotten what he wanted, happiness, peace, and someone to be there, someone who cares, Bradie. If there was anyone who should've been as happy as him at that moment it could've only been Bradie for knowing and catching onto Shaun's joy. Together they were perfect, like puzzle pieces, for eternity and onwards.

**A/N** _So yeah. That's it. I personally hate this story a lot now. ew. But yeah. Completed finished, done. Yeah... Eh. Don't judge my talent based on this story._

**Sway x**


End file.
